


Craving Fire [Sequel to 'The darkness within me']

by StressTheMess



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Falling In Love, Hate Sex, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:25:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3229256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StressTheMess/pseuds/StressTheMess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you haven't read The darkness within me yet click here! http://archiveofourown.org/works/2549081</p>
            </blockquote>





	Craving Fire [Sequel to 'The darkness within me']

**Author's Note:**

> The wait is now over.. Now back with more drama between these creepy fellow's, And even everybody's favorite mad man!!

The wood's was silent. The sun shining gently on my face, as I lay peacefully on the earth's clean grass. The air wasn't strong but it wasn't weak either; it was just right. The only thing in my view was a bright blue sky with tree's covering the faded clouds. ''Noting can ruin this moment'' I said to myself. I look to my right and saw a dark cabin just sitting far across from where I'm relaxing. ''Does people even live in there?'' I question it many time's as I visit my only place I can get away from trouble, I hear voice's in there like it's two men arguing but I can never make out the word's. ''Am I that paranoid?'' I got up quickly and wiped off any dirt that was on me then slowly walked towards the cabin. ''This isn't like me to invade someone's property but it drives me crazy hearing voices coming from here'' I thought to myself.

I walked up the creaky step's slowly, not sure if anything was going to pop out the door by now. I knocked on the door like an idiot. ''Maybe no one really lives here'' I said to myself again. But I was wrong. The door slowly opened and a tall figure stand's before me. He look's familiar. It's the mask that set's me off. I glared at him for a good moment. He glare's back. Awkward silence invades our space.

''Hello'' I said. It sounded more like a question than a friendly gesture. The masked man still glare's at me as if I'm a deformed animal.

''I hate your face scum'' he responded harshly. my mouth widen a bit at the unfriendly remark. Another man steps beside him leaning on the cabin's side door. He look's very pale, and a freakish wide mouth that smile's but his eyes gives off his mood. He look's like he hasn't got sleep in months which is the scary part about him. ''Well what do you want?'' the pale man said roughly. Are these two just born like assholes? ''Oh, well..'' I said looking away at them both. ''It's just that I always saw this cabin and didn't think anyone lived here, but my name is Toby, but people call me ticci toby'' I glared back at them.

''We don't care, now get the hell out of here kid'' the masked man said walking off into the darkness In the cabin. ''Sorry he's being a piece of shit he's just being moody because of my constant nagging, but I'm jeff by the way''. Jeff folded his arms to his chest. ''May I ask why?'' I questioned.

Jeff's expression looked upset, but I can't tell. ''Um.. Well back in cold day's he killed a man I loved dearly''. Jeff hid his face in shame. I went to jeff's level and gave him a hug. I didn't know the guy but he seems open about a lot of thing's. I felt wetness on my shoulder, I already knew he was going to cry so I just let him. Jeff gained his control and wiped his tears away. ''A killer.. has feelings..?'' I thought to myself slowly. ''So toby, you seem like a kid yourself what brings you out in these woods alone?'' Jeff smiled with a false tone. ''I'm a teenager and I kill everything I love'' I said dully looking him dead in the eyes.

Jeff nodded his head slowly not sure on how to respond to me. ''Perfect, why don't you come in huh?'' Jeff said with sarcasm. I feel comfortable with jeff then I do with anybody else. It's just something about him I like. His friendly attitude? The way he acts? I don't care anymore I think its odd to say that I like jeff, but I barely know the guy. I walked in the cabin with jeff not giving him any space. He stumbles a bit and angrily look's back at me.

''Sorry'' I chuckled. ''Have a seat somewhere I don't care, just not the two armed chair that's jack's favorite spot to sit in, i'll go get him real quick'' jeff said walking away. This place is a two story? I said out loud dumb founded. Knowing me, I am a hardheaded boy so I sat in 'jack's' favorite spot. I made myself comfortable laying my feet out and stretching my arm's out widely. i sat there patiently only to hear yelling once again. Do these two ever have a decent conversation? It's faint yelling but it stops and only footsteps is heard. Jeff and jack walked in the living room and stared dead at me. ''You said sit anywhere cutie'' I smiled. ''I think its fun to tease assholes like you my good sir'' i said looking at jack. Jeff tried holding in his laugh so he turned around and pretend to be looking at a old picture. Jack looked at jeff with disgust then back at me.

''Scum's often do have a hard time listening am i right bitch boy?'' jack said angrily. i rocked in the chair looking into the distance. i knew it would piss him off if i ignored his argument he was seeking, and so i did. ''If i flirt with jeff would that make jack even more angry?'' i thought smiling. He will never win a war he's started.

 

And so the games begin.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Did ya like..? :)


End file.
